Location based services will often strive to selectively track and/or report the geographical location of an individual mobile device. Unfortunately, providing these services everywhere the mobile device travels can be difficult to accomplish. Location based services may be temporarily interrupted when the device travels outside of a particular coverage area. Interruptions may also occur as a result of an operational restriction imposed to limit active tracking of the device, such as while traveling on an airplane due to restrictions in the use of wireless data communications technologies on aircraft.